Heretofore, on constant speed indexing machines, it has been customary to progressively fill larger size containers with equal partial volumes of fluid at each of a number of stations, e.g., four fills of 16 ounces at each of four successive stations for a 64 ounce container. Such a process has resulted in the presence of an excessive volume of foam in the headspace of the container after the last station, requiring a separate defoaming apparatus after the last filling step before successful top sealing can be accomplished.